deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Bane
Bane is a supervillain from DC Comics ''who is a part of Batman's rogues gallery. He will appear in the 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Venom VS Bane, where he will face off against Venom from Marvel Comics. History Born to serve the life sentence of his father, Bane's childhood and early adult life were spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, an infamous prison located in Santa Prisca. Though imprisoned, his natural abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls, becoming a skilled and strong combatant. The prison's controllers took note and eventually forced him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug known as Venom. Bane survived the procedure and used Venom to gain enhanced strength. He eventually escaped and focused his efforts on defeating the Gotham vigilante known as Batman, as he was convinced that Batman was a personification of a demonic bat which had haunted his dreams since childhood. He destroyed the walls of Arkham Asylum and released the inmates, causing Batman to exhaust himself capturing the criminals once again. Bane took advantage of Batman's weakened state and broke the hero's spinal chord, becoming known as the man who "broke the bat." Death Battle Info Gallery Bane in 'Batman & Robin' (1997).png|Bane as he appears in ''Batman & Robin portrayed by the late Robert Swenson 2132844-darkknightrises20111201.jpg|Bane as he appears in The Dark Knight Rises portrayed by Tom Hardy Bane_MOTB.jpg|Bane as he appears in Batman: The Animated Series A12546236-vote4.jpg|Bane as he appears in The Batman ArkhamAsylumRenderBane.jpg|Bane as he appears in Batman: Arkham Asylum Bane_profile_AC.png|Bane as he appears in Batman: Arkham City Bane.jpg|Bane as he appears in Batman: Arkham Origins Injustice-gods-among-us-bane-render.png|Bane as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us Bane_(Injustice_The_Regime)_002.png|Bane's regime counterpart in Injustice: Gods Among Us Bane JLD.png|Bane as he appears in Young Justice Carton-bane.jpg IMG_8899.JPG|Bane breaks the Bat in Injustice: Gods Among Us IMG_8901.JPG|Bane Vs Batman in Batman: Arkham Origins IMG_8900.PNG|Bane in TN-1 form in Batman: Arkham Origins IMG_3709.JPG|Bane as he appears in Injustice 2 Bane_breaks_Batman.png|Bane breaks the Bat Osito_001.jpg|Bane as a child, along with his teddy bear, Osito. 76062_1to1_MF_BANE_336.png|Bane as a LEGO figure 367771-34944-bane.jpg|Bane in Batman Beyond after years of using Venom Trivia * Bane is the fifth villain from DC Comics to enter Death Battle, the first four were Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, The Joker and Doomsday. * Bane was mentioned before in Batman VS Captain America, in Batman's analysis where Batman tried to restart his heart after stopping it using Electricutioner's Shock Gloves, only for Bane to attack him in retaliation instead of being thankful. And even before that, in Batman VS Spider-Man where Batman's defeat by Bane is proof that while the Caped Crusader is capable, he's not invincible. * Bane is the second Batman character to fight against a Spider-Man character, the first being Batman and Spider-Man themselves. * Bane is the third Batman character to be featured in DEATH BATTLE, the first was Batman himself, and Joker was second. Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Villains Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Supervillains Category:Poison Users Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Gun Wielders